Generally, the industry of semiconductor manufacturing involves highly complex techniques for integrating circuits into semiconductor materials. Due to the large number of processing steps and the decreasing size of semiconductor devices, the semiconductor manufacturing process is prone to processing defects that decrease device yields. Testing procedures to eliminate these processing defects from the processing steps are therefore critical for maintaining high yielding production facilities.
Semiconductor defect detection systems use techniques ranging from optical, electron emission, reflectivity measurements to x-ray detection. For instance, a scanning electron microscope can be use to direct an electron beam at a semiconductor wafer so that backscattered and/or secondary electron emissions can be measured. One conventional defect detection process operates by comparing individual semiconductor device areas formed upon a semiconductor wafer. Since many, if not all, of the device areas are identical to each other, any differences detected between any two of the device areas can be a defect. Various computerized systems and algorithms are used to analyze data collected from similar device areas in order to determine the presence of such defects. Since the testing procedures are an integral and significant part of the manufacturing process, more sensitive and efficient testing procedures would be desirable.